Super Smash Academy
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: A new year has started at the Super Smash Academy. The Academy focuses on training young warriors into heroes. Power Usage classes, and battle simulations make this school top notch. New students have just arrived filled with promising futures. This school year they select the next elite group of heroes, the Smash Brothers. But what vile evils will seek to wreck everything?
1. Enrolling

**Super Smash Academy part 1**

"**Enrolling,"**

"Here I am Super Smash Academy. The School of heroes," said a boy in front of the school gates. Inside he could see a long rolling field of beautiful flowers, and the lawn is a lush green. The school itself was humongous, which is odd since there aren't that many students. The school was extremely picky of who they let in. Only the top qualified to be here, and you had to be the best. The boy shuddered a little with having to deal with such a crowd. He took a deep breath then let it out. He checked his backpack then, and then grabbed his suitcase then walked up to the gate. The gates were huge in size that it hurt his neck to see the top. It was layered in brick with pointy silvery things on the brick wall. The gate itself was also silver with a fancy S on the plate. He went over to the left side of the gate where a scanner waited.

"Please present Access Key," it said in a computerized woman voice. The boy held it up, and it scanned it. "Welcome newcomer, Lucas to Smash Academy enjoy your stay,"

The gates opened smoothly. Lucas took a big gulp then walked inside. His eye grew wide looked at what he couldn't see. This place was amazing! A giant fountain sat in front of him with a strange circle with two lines through it. He looked to the left then right.

"Hey are you new?" came a voice. It made Lucas jump in surprise.

"Y-Yeah I'm…" He trailed off when he realized who questioned him. It was some strange creature. It had blue fur mostly, black paws, three spikes one of the top of his paws and another on his chest. He has red eyes, big ears, and two appendages on each side of his head. Lucas only stared in shock.

"Uh hello," the creature said poking him in the head. Lucas shook his head.

"I'm sorry, its just…I've n-never seen anything l-like y-you," Lucas said looking him up and down.

"I'm guessing you're new as well," it said.

Lucas nodded.

"Excuse my rudeness my name is Lucario,"

"Uh L-Lucas nice to meet you,"

Lucario nodded. "So, Lucas do you know where we need to go,"

Lucas shrugged. Lucario began to think.

"Excuse me can you help us?" came a voice. Lucas and Lucario look behind Lucario to see three beings. One looked like an angel, another looked like a short blue ball with a mask, and the other a boy shorter then the angel but taller then the ball had on a green tunic.

"Actually no we're new as well," Lucario said. The others sulked a bit.

"We might as well introduce ourselves, I'm Pit," said the angel.

"I am Meta Knight," said the short blue ball.

"Link," the boy looked around Lucas's age. He also looked a little shy.

"I'm Lucario, and this is Lucas," Lucario said. Lucas was kind of glad Lucario introduced them both for the others.

"Nice to meet you guys," Pit said with a big smile.

"Like wise," Lucario said.

Lucas just nodded.

The five people just talked for a minute. Lucas wanted to talk to the kid since they looked the same age, but was a little awkward at doing it. Suddenly they heard clapping. They all turned to see a boy around Lucas's and Link's age. He had a red cap, a backpack, and similar attire to Lucas. He also had a nametag on that read Ness. He had on the most bored expression you could think of.

"Hello everyone and welcome to your new home. My name's Ness, and I will be your guide," He said it with such disinterest. He took a quick glance over the five in front of him. His eyes finally landed on Lucas's and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. They had the same type of clothes. He shook it off then began to speak.

"You guys are actually our last to arrive, but the orientation still hasn't begun yet so I'll give you a quick tour. After that I guess you can go to your rooms until your called to the auditorium," Ness began to walk.

The small crowd looked at each other then followed. They walked underneath a roof, but still counted as being outside. They passed a few classrooms here and there. They finally went inside the building where the saw some of the students just walking around. Some actually got some waves. The halls were giant and could possible be as big as a road. Ness pointed out each landmark without looking. He wasn't clear with anything.

"That's the lunchroom, yard, dorms, Headmaster's office, Co-Headmaster's office any questions?"

"Where do we get our rooms?" Pit asked. Ness glared at him. Pit flinched.

"You can get your rooms at over at Classroom C which is to your right," Ness said pointing. The door Ness pointed to opened. A woman had come out.

"Ness you should be more hospitable than that, I'm sorry about his behavior. Please come in to get your rooms." She said with a smile.

The five walked in. Ness turned to walk away when the woman grabbed him.

"Your not ditching them again and making my sweet sister have to do what your supposed to do again," she said.

Ness sighed. "Why not let her do it she's better at it,"

"True, but its your job," she said dropping him in the room and closing the door. She hurriedly walked around a desk to get to the other side. Ness simply leaned against the wall where he was dropped and put his hands behind his head, and his elbows up. He looked toward the window with a pout look on his face.

"I'm sorry for his bad company my name is Daisy, and I will be the one signing you in," she said. She had on a yellow dress that covered her legs and feet. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She flipped through some papers with the faces of the people in front of her. She grabbed on of many strange devices each with a number on it. It looked like one of those scanners in a grocery store, but wireless, and smaller. She scanned everyone's Key Card with the respective device.

"Okay lets see…Meta Knight room 2, Pit room 8, oh we have another Link you'll room with him in room 4, Lucario room 9 heh good luck, and Lucas your room is…" she blinked.

"W-What is it?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

She chuckled. "Oh nothing your room is room 10," she said while she scanned his Key Card and handed it back to him with a big smile. Then she glanced back. Lucas followed her glance to see Ness with a shocked look on his face. Lucas added two and two together.

"You can't be serious," Ness said.

"Afraid not say hello to your new roomy," Daisy said with a smile.

Ness then looked at Lucas, who flinched and looked away.

"How do you expect this to work he wont even look at me?" Ness said.

"Gonna have to make it work, besides you haven't exactly shown your friendly side yet or made a good first impression."

Ness huffed. "Fine then come on 'roomy' since everyone else already left," Ness said. He pressed a button on the side of the door and it opened automatically. Lucas picked up his bag then walked out Ness behind him. Ness looked around to see all the other new students were walking around eventually going their own way.

"Our room is this way," Ness said. Lucas followed beside him. Ness looked at him again, but Lucas still refused to meet his gaze.

"Ya know I'm not such a bad guy, its just this whole thing is kind of annoying. The Headmaster could easily do it himself, but rather have someone else do such trivial tasks," Ness said.

Lucas finally looked eye to eye with Ness. "I-I'm sorry for…being so odd," Lucas said.

"Odd? Your not odd just shy I can tell the difference," Ness said with a smile. Lucas suddenly felt better. He looked ahead to see where they were going. The hall they were in was much smaller than the ones with the classrooms. The doors looked metallic like everything in the school. It had this blue chrome color. Three people could barley walked side by side. There were a couple of lockers as well two in front of each room. Lucas noticed someone familiar.

"Hey Lucario," Lucas called.

Lucario looked to see Lucas and Ness. "Hello Lucas and…Ness was it," Ness nodded.

"His this your room?" Ness asked.

"It appears so," He said. Lucario held his key card in front of the door scanner. He heard the door unlock then it slid open. Lucario only looked inside. Ness poked his head in also.

"Huh guess he's not here, figures, off running around again," Ness said. He opened the door for him and Lucas.

"See ya around Lucas," Lucario said.

"Yeah," Lucas said then walked into his room. Lucario did the same. Lucas looked at the room and his jaw dropped. The room was big. No wonder the hall was so small. The room had two beds queen size. They sat parallel to each other. A giant window sat on what looked like was his bed since it looked unused. The beds were on the right hand side of the room. On the other side were two closet opposite the respective beds. In between was a giant desk for schoolwork probably. Finally on his right as he enters the room is the bathroom. It looked spacious as well.

"Don't be so blown away most rooms look like this, but it's still nice,"

Lucas nodded. He walked over to the closet opposite his bed and opened it to find it empty. He began to pack his belongings into the closet. It was compact and much bigger once it was opened.

"So, Lucas what special skills do you have?" Ness said kicking off his shoes then flopping on his bed.

"Well…I have this special power, but hasn't really brought me anything but grief," he mumbled that last part.

"Special power huh what's it called?"

"Uh its PSI a power that involves the mind,"

"Cool you have PSI as well!" Ness exclaimed.

"As well?" Lucas said turning to Ness.

"Yeah, I have that power as well. I guess that explains why we're roommates. So Lucas tell me how's your life at home. I bet your well known huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Lucas said turning back around to finish unpacking.

"Do you have a happy life?"

"…" Lucas froze.

Ness sensed something was wrong. "You okay?"

"…Yeah," Lucas lied.

"You sure I'm sorry if I upset you if you don't want to talk about your past that's cool ya know," Ness said. Even as he said this he became more curious.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Well since you have PSI then that means we'll probably have the same classes,"

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked.

"Ya see classes here are different. The classes are made to support a certain person's strong points and build off their weaknesses. The curriculum is tuff, but not too bad. And at the end of the day everyday we have a closing battle, but the Headmaster will explain when he calls you over," Ness said.

"So, Ness how good a student are you?" Lucas asked.

"Great actually I got all A's," Ness said. Lucas looked back at Ness.

"What?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Okay and a C, but Computer Hacking is really boring and hard,"

"How many classes do you have?"

"Six I have three core classes and three personal electives," Ness said. Then he began to think. "We'll have the same core classes, but most likely different personal electives,"

Suddenly the intercom went off. "**Would all the new students please report to the auditorium please for orientation? Also would the upper-class roommates please escort the newcomers**," said the powerful voice.

"That's the Headmaster I guess now we better get going," Ness sulked. Ness strapped back on his shoes then went to the door. Lucas followed. "You got your Key Card?" Ness asked before he went out the door. Lucas dug into his pocket then revealed the card.

"Good keep that with you," Ness said walking out. Lucas walked out also then the door shut automatically. Ness showed his card to the scanner making it lock. The door next to them also opened. Lucario stepped out then came out…something. Lucas couldn't help but stare. It was a blue spiky thing.

"Hey Sonic," Ness greeted.

"Well hello Mr. Tourguide how are you?" the blue thing said. Ness folded his arms and his mouth became a flat line, and his eyes narrowed. "Just a joke Ness chill, and who's your new friend?"

Ness just realized that Lucas was hiding behind him. "This is Lucas, Lucas this is my friend Sonic the Hedgehog," Ness said stepping on the side to reveal Lucas.

"Nice to meet ya," Sonic said holding out his hand.

"Uh l-likewise," Lucas said shaking weakly. Sonic smiled.

"Don't worry Lucas I like to give good first impressions unlike a certain cap wearing kid," Sonic said glancing at Ness.

"Can we just go?" Ness said walking ahead. Sonic walked alongside Ness while Lucas and Lucario walked behind them next to each other.

"So how is your roommate?" Lucas asked.

"Friendly, and is also one of the tops of the class," Lucario responded.

"Same goes for Ness," Lucas said.

"I think they may take it for granted though," Lucario said.

"Well hanging out with them will really help our grades most likely,"

"So, Lucas what skills do you have?"

"I have PSI a power that comes from the mind, and you?"

"I wield the power of Aura,"

"Aura? What's that?"

"Aura is lifeenergy that all beings carry. Sometimes it's stronger with others. I suppose since my aura was the stongest of most Lucario's that's why I'm here,"

"Oh, so your special out of all the Lucario's in your home,"

"I suppose you could say that, what about you?"

"Special isn't exactly the word I would use to describe me," Lucas said this sadly.

In front of them Ness and Sonic were having thier own conversation.

"So Ness how was it being a tour guide? Did ya remember to smile?" Sonic asked. Ness huffed at him.

"Awful like I thought. I tried to come late hoping that someone else would do it, but eventually I had to show up otherwise I would get detention,"

"Yeah Detention is no joke. Last time I had it they had flamthrowers. So how's your roomate he seems a little odd,"

"He's not odd just shy. He seems nice though, but I'm guessing he may have a rough past,"

"Oh one of those huh. Well all ya can do is be friendly, eventually he'll open up if that's what it is. Maybe I may have a class with him,"

"Yeah, if you do could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Could you keep an eye on him. I can tell he'd be an easy target for some of the jerks here, and I know you can handle those guys so could you?"

"Sure, no sweat. Never thought you would having someone have to do this for you, not that I have a problem with it. I actually dont blame you,"

"Glad we're on the same page, so how's your roomate?"

"Ugh he's way too serious looking. The first thing he did was sit on the floor and do that criss cross apple sauce thing,"

"You mean meditation,"

"If that's what's it called. I hope he isn't boring otherwise me and him aren't going to get along,"

"Yeah like you and Julies,"

"Ugh don't even mention him. You know people suffer everytime that name is said,"

Ness couldn't help but chuckle.

"What its true. I feel a part of me dying right now," Sonic said throwing his hands up.

They four of them continued to walk each having light conversation between each other. They came outside again under the roof and then across the schoolyard. They came across a giant building that was the center of the school. They entered to see even more new people. It was gigantic in size. The ceiling was so high your head had to lean all the way back to see it. Sonic and Ness went off to hang with the other upper-classman who had to be there. Lucario and Lucas went to take a seat with the other new people. Suddenly all the lights went out then the lights on stage came on.

"**Welcome new students to Super Smash Academy, home to some of the world's greatest heroes. This establishment is where all great heroes began**," called the same powerful voice over the intercom.

Suddenly a giant white glove came spinning onto the stage. Then as soon as it hit the stage it changed into man. The man has on a white suite, with white shoes, white gloves, a white top hat, and even white eyes. However his skin was a nice normal peach color. The lights seem to hit him just right to make him shine. He rested his right elbow on the inside of his left hand. His right hand was on his face as he gave a small smile.

"Show off!" called all the upper-class man. The presumed Headmaster fell down. He quickly recovered. Striking the same pose.

"**Students who know me know not to interrupt. I wish not to show how mentally unstable I really am in front of new students," **he said this while keeping cool stance, however you could easily detect hostility.

"They may as well get used to it," one called.

"I bet that's why I had to show these guys around you were so busy fixing the lights so they hit you just right," Ness said.

"He probably rehearsed that all day," Sonic said.

"**What I do in my school, on my grounds, in my office is my busin****ess!" **he barked losing his cool composure.

"Gosh Bipolar much," Sonic said.

"**I'm not afraid to get Crazy in here okay, and please dont make me I couldn't possible take the strain on my sanity," **He gained back his composure in an instant though. He was about to speak until he glared daggers at the upper-classman. They all sat silently with a smile on there faces. He then began again.

"**Well anyway welcome allow me to explain how your classes will work. However, first I must tell you congrats on getting her may your stay not annoy me,"**

"This should be interesting," Lucario said.

"…I think this could be a bad mistake," Lucas mumbled.

"**Prepare yourselves students your going to have the time of your lives. May you be the best or finish with the rest,**" he proclaimed.


	2. Class Placements

**Super Smash Academy part 2**

"**Class Placements,"**

"**Alrighty students allow me to explain how this school works. We here at Smash Academy commit ourselves to you. We want to make you better, the best of the best, and to perform with your full potential. I am the Headmaster, you can call me Master, Headmaster Master, or just Headmaster. Either way you better of some form of master when addressing me. This school has brought up some of the best heroes like Professor Layton, Earthworm Jim, and Ratchet and Clank. These are only a few of our top graduating class. This year we're making things a little different. You see at the end of your year here we are going to put together a team. Yes, a team, and yes you only have one year to get on board in case you were wondering. This team consists of 35 people in all, and some have a very high chance of getting these positions. These 35 will be known simple as The Super Smash Bros. and when they are selected they will be sent off to live in a mansion, where they will govern over a city together. Any questions so far?"**

"Sorta like a justice leagaue?" Pit asked raising his hand.

"Yes, you could say that," "And, we only have one year to prepare for this group?" Meta Knight asked. "As I said nobody is guaranteed a spot, non of you are either. Not even those morons sitting behind you. You gotta earn it," "Well how exactly do we earn it?" a young man said. He had blue hair with a headband around his neck. A long red cape that is torn a bit at the ends, and he also has a big sword by him. "You see this school just isn't a pass or fail type deal. We realized that some of you guys are complete idiots (coughs) Sonic. Although, you may perform extraordinary in the field,"

"(coughs) Sonic,"

Headmaster managed to ignore that without glaring in Sonic's direction. **"You receive points for completing a mission, but you lose points for failing. The seniors here know that failing a mission here is an absolute no-no. Beginners like you guys get baby missions, but when you become more experience the danger level shoots up. Sometimes a whole planets fate may depend on weather you complete or fail your mission. Which means take every mission seriously. Here are some packets to tell you all the other details,"** Headmaster snapped his fingers and white packets appeared from thin air into the hands of a person below.

"**Now its time for my favorite part, signing you up for your classes!"** he seemed a bit excited.

"But, we don't have any class registration forms in our packets," Lucario said fumbling through his.

"**No, you don't, but here is how the registration works," **Again he snaps his fingers and the floor behind him opens up. A stage with clear walls surrounded all its sides. The surface of the stage was flat and smooth. It looked almost like dirt.

"I don't think we follow you," said a boy with a red cape with a pokeball symbol of his hat.

"Then let me spell it out for you y-o-u a-r-e g-o-i-n-g t-o f-i-g-h-t,"

Everyone put on their thinking faces. **"I guess this group isn't any brighter. You're going to fight,"**

"Oh!" everyone said at once.

"But, who, you?" Lucas finally had the courage to ask.

"Oh my no I would crush you all. You will be fighting your roommates,"

At that all the new people turned their heads to the veteran people sitting in the back. The veterans weren't surprised and were quite relaxed.

"B-But why?" Lucas really didn't want to get his butt kicked on the first day.

"**You see your roommates are your roommates for a reason. They have capabilities that push yours to the maximum. In others words their skill will either be exactly like yours, or the complete opposite, maybe even somewhere in between. It's as I said, your success is our number one goal, and your pain and misery is just my entertainment,"**

'Great. Ness is going to beat me silly' Lucas thought.

"And this will put us in the correct classes?" Lucario asked.

"System hasn't failed yet. You lose when you are knocked out the bubble. Okay first up…Link and Toon Link,"

Link stood up and walked over to the stage. Toon was a bit more hesitant, but it's no wonder look what he's up against. Toon stepped up next to Link. Link just pats him on the head giving him a 'don't worry' look. Link stepped through the. Toon Link was thrown off by that but followed. Link takes one side, while Toon Link takes the other.

"BEGIN!"

Both Link quickly unsheathe their swords and charge at each other. When the first clash it was fascinating to see their movements were the exact same. They just mirrored each other. The only difference was Toon Link struck faster, while Link struck harder.

"**By the way Toon Link don't feel you have to hold back. No matter how hard you hit Link with your sword he will not bleed let alone lose an arm,"**

Almost immediately Toon Link started to fight back harder and faster then ever. Link was startled by the sudden change in attack. Toon Link rolled onto Link's other side after Link brought his sword down. Toon Link quickly put both hands on his sword, while he put his shield on his back. Toon Link's first slash as quick, but quite weak. Link was about to respond, but didn't realize the sword was coming back for a second slash.

The second slash however was much stronger which threw Link off guard since he underestimated the attack. He was knocked back a few feet, but quickly recovered. Link swung his sword horizontally, but Toon Link jumped over it. Toon Link was about to plunge his sword into Link from above when Link raised his shield. This caused Toon Link to lose his form. Link took a swing at Toon Link hitting him in the side.

Toon Link checked his side for any wound, but found nothing. Taking his moment of bewilderment to advantage Link used his Claw Shot and grabbed Toon Link's arm. Link pulled him in close then swiftly kicked him forward. Toon Link plunged his sword into the ground to stop himself. He stopped right on the edge of the bubble. Link came in for one final attack. Quickly thinking, Toon Link pulled out his claw shot and grabbed Link's shirt. He then flipped Link judo style. Link landed outside the bubble.

"**Winner Toon Link!"**

Toon Link jumped to his feet. He still couldn't believe he just won. He turned to see Link getting up.

"See I told you not to worry," Link said.

Toon Link awkwardly smiled. He and Link shook hands and returned to their seats.

"That was nice of you Link," Marth said.

"What are you talking about?" Link said taking his seat.

"Come on Link we all knew you threw that fight. You had to of saw and recognized what he had in his hand before he even used it,"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

Marth rolled his eyes. Marth was only saying what all the veterans thought. To them, it was obvious that Link didn't try his best.

"**Okay next is Meta Knight and Kirby,"**

Meta Knight and Kirby both got up from their seats. They walked on stage without a single word to each other. They both walked inside the bubble then chose the side they wanted to be on.

"Good luck to you," Meta Knight said.

"Poyo Meta!" Kirby said jumping up and down happily.

"**Begin!"**

Meta Knight wasted no time at all. He ran at Kirby then swung his sword. When he swung his sword Kirby was unable to counteract because it was so fast. Meta Knight then began to pound Kirby with exceedingly fast slashes and blows.

"Man, Meta Knight sure is fast," Ness said.

"Yeah, only someone like me could dodge most of those attacks," Sonic admitted.

However, even with the incredible speed Meta Knight was showing, Kirby was still able to hold his ground. Kirby summoned up his strength then kicked away. The attack was devastating to Meta Knight. He must of not realized how strong his opponent is. Kirby then inhaled Meta Knight then spiting him back out. When Meta Knight came out he was face to face with himself…almost. It was merely Kirby with his mask on small wings and a knock off of his sword Galaxia. Offended by such a trick Meta Knight flung his cape around himself disappearing. However, Kirby simple used Meta Knight's Mach tornado attack. So, when Meta Knight reappeared he was sucked into the tornado, and received heavy damage. He was then spit back out.

"Hmph, he used my move like an expert," Meta Knight muttered.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed red then he turned his cape into wings. He flew above ground at Kirby. Kirby spun on the ground with his feet out. This knocked Meta Knight off balance. Kirby again used Meta Knight's Mach Tornado. Meta Knight this time was able to free himself. Finally, both Meta Knight and Kirby used Mach tornado. Both the attacks are dead even, and one cannot get up on the other. Finally, both attackers back off. Meta Knight is obviously having a tough time. The fact that he's limited in the air and ground puts a burden on him. Meta Knight came in close, however this was an error on his part. Kirby grabbed him then performed on flip forward then slammed him on the ground. While he was barley above the ground Kirby pulled out his hammer. This knocked Meta Knight out the bubble and nearly into a wall if he had not recovered.

"**Hmmm, very impressive the winner is Kirby!"**

Kirby performed his victory dance with a big smile, also getting rid of Meta Knight's powers. Meta Knight came back around, went to his seat, as did Kirby. It was easy to see a mutual respect from them both. Everyone then settled down so Headmaster could call the next match.

"**Next is Sonic and Lucario!"**

Lucas almost jumped as he looked at Lucario sitting next to him. Sonic breezed down the aisle and onto the stage in the blink of an eye. Lucas could only tell his friend good luck as he went on.

"Good luck Lucario," Sonic said entering the bubble.

"Same to you," Lucario said following.

Once inside they both took a ready stance. Headmaster's gazed went from one to the other.

"**Begin!"**

Sonic struck first. He jumped into the air then used his spin attack. Lucario swiftly dodged by moving to the other side of the attack. Sonic's spin attack slammed into the ground. Lucario leaped toward Sonic with his right fist pulled back. He slammed his fist down to see Sonic was gone. Lucario used a technique called detect to find Sonic. An alarm in Lucario's head went off. Lucario brought his head down narrowly dodging a speedy kick from Sonic. Because Sonic had build up momentum for the attack he went out of Lucario's range for a counter attack. Sonic came to a halt once he touched the floor. Lucario brought his hands back charging up some strange blue ball of energy.

"Cool color," Sonic commented.

Lucario unleashed the attack. Sonic crouched down slightly. When Lucario launched the attack he put some curve into it. Sonic watched the attack then swiftly moved his torso the right. The attack hit the rim of the bubble and exploded. Lucario came in for close combat. He punched with his right, but Sonic avoided. He punched again this time switching to his left, but Sonic side stepped the attack. While in the middle of sidestepping another punch from Lucario, Sonic spun around then kicked at the back ankle of Lucario's right leg. Lucario was able to plant his foot back down then turn around attempting to slam his tail into Sonic. However, Sonic vaulted over him using his shoulder.

Lucario quickly about faced and fired another aura sphere. Sonic quickly went into his spin form and bounced off the ground before he came in contact with it. Lucario decided to try again. He fired another Aura Sphere, but this time Sonic came at head on. Sonic went into his spin form slamming into the ball head on.

"Back at cha!"

Lucario gasped slightly. He forced out his right palm onto the ball of aura. He stopped it momentarily, but then suddenly it exploded. Smoke surrounded Lucario's side of the field. Sonic cautiously looked the smoke over. Suddenly another aura sphere burst from the smog. Sonic leaped up. He steps on the aura sphere knocking it the ground and gaining more height. He used his sonic spin attack into the smoke. However, he wasn't aiming for the smoke.

"How bout this Blue Tornado!"

Using his speed Sonic create a small tornado. Lucario was at it's mercy. Lucario struggled for a few moments until the tornado faded. He was thrown off. Lucario sensed something in front of him. He forced his hands out to stop Sonic's spin attack. He struggled greatly, as he began to lose his footing. With great difficulty, and all his strength he turned threw Sonic to the ground behind him. Sonic sat up from the ground. Barley looking damaged at all.

"Hmm not bad. My quills are pretty strong, and when I'm in my spin form I'm almost unbeatable. You would have to be really strong to throw me off like that,"

"Hmph flattering will get you no where,"

"Of course…but that was only my spin attack,"

"That's what you've been doing this whole fight,"

"Right, but my spin form as two settings. My spin attack, which you just fought off and my sonic spin,"

"S-Sonic spin?"

"Observe," Sonic said throwing his hands up, then he curled into a ball again, however he was much faster. At this Lucario flinched.

Sonic began dashing all over the place so Lucario couldn't possibly get a lock on him. Lucario's eyes flung around all over the place. Sonic then slammed into Lucario's stomach. Lucario attempted to hold on to Sonic, but it was impossible to get a grip on him. Sonic bounced off Lucario knocking him out of the bubble.

"**The winner is Sonic," **Headmaster said that very glum.

"You sound as if you wanted me to lose," Sonic said.

"**Maybe if you lost every once in a while you'd get that high horse of yours,"**

"But, I'm not perfect, I will admit I have lost one or two fights maybe. One of em I had a cold,"

Sonic went over to give Lucario help up. Reluctantly he did take it. They both went back to their seats. Lucario still held himself strong, while Sonic looked quite beat. Sonic almost collapsed in his seat.

"What's wrong Sonic? I thought you had super endurance," Ness asked poking him.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired. Lucario had made me go all out on that spin attack. I think he may have to drag me back to our room. He's powerful. The more we fought the stronger he seemed to be getting,"

"Yeah, I did notice that too,"

"Seems like we got someone else to be top of the class," Link said.

"Come on now let's not kid ourselves here," Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking you made quite an upset Link," Ness said.

"What do you mean?"

"Once people hear that Toon Link beat you Link, which need I remind you that you are like one of the very tops of the whole school like Soinc. People may think less of you, or may think to high of Toon Link,"

"You're worrying about nothing,"

"If you say so," all the veterans said at once.

"**Alright very exciting and all that. Time for the next match would Ness and Lucas please come up,"**

Ness hopped out his seat. Sonic gave him very weak thumbs up. Ness laughed at that. Lucas really didn't want to go up. Lucario told him that he would be fine, so Lucas also got up. They both went on stage albeit Lucas staggering slowly behind. They both took positions at each end. Lucas and Ness tried to get serious so they could do their best. The more Lucas began to stare at Ness though; something strange began to happen to him. Suddenly his mind became full of static. He touched his head so he could keep it steady. He was so enthralled by this he didn't even hear Headmaster's powerful voice so go. He so caught off guard that Ness was able knock him to the ground with a strong PSI attack.

However he still could not focus properly. He could at least see, but he could barley hear anything. He wondered why this was happening to him. Lucas stood up, but almost without him even thinking about it. Ness unleashed a wave of PSI energy, which Lucas flipped around.

'How did I do that' Lucas thought.

Ness was surprised, but didn't let that stop him. Ness used his PK Flash attack flinging it at Lucas. Lucas responded with his PK Freeze attack. Not a wise choice of counter attack since the attack was smashed to glass. Ness's attack exploded in front of Lucas making Lucas take the pure energy it contained. Lucas was flung to the ground. He shook his head again seeing if he could hear again. Ness used another PK Flash, but this time it was weaker. Lucas could feel it was. Lucas flipped onto his feet then jumped over the attack.

He used PK Freeze again aiming directly at Ness. However, Ness reacted quick using PK Fire to scorch right through the ice. Lucas was becoming frustrated with his attacks being beaten each time. Lucas put his hands together in order to use PK Love. However, when he charged the attack he was surprised to see it wasn't the warm white light it usually is. This time is was a cold black light. It didn't feel right so he flinched, giving Ness the opportunity to attack. Ness summoned a guitar made completely out of his own PSI energy. He then begins to play it like a guitar unleashing his ultimate attack PK Rockin.

A burst of power comes charging at Lucas. Lucas still getting over the shock of the strange development of his powers could not respond. He took the full power of the attack. Lucas was sent flying into the air then the ground. He pushed himself up. Lucas staggered to his feet. He turned to Ness. His mouth was moving although he couldn't hear a word he was saying. He was never good at reading lips either.

Lucas pointed his right index finger at Ness. He was able to charge a PK Fire right out of it. The flames came charging at Ness. Ness raised some strange shield then began absorbing the flames. Lucas thought he could overpower it, but he came to the conclusion his efforts were being wasted. He dropped the attack then began to think of a new plan. However, when Ness dropped the shield he unleashed powerful burst of flames. The flames could have been threw times as big as the one Lucas just let loose.

Lucas suddenly jumped to the side swiftly dodging the flames. He landed on his right hand then bounced to his feet. He didn't exactly know how he did that, but he needed to give out some sort of damage. He charged his left hand hoping for the PK Love he knew. This time it came, and he sent the powerful blast at Ness. Ness swiftly jumped to the side of the attack opposite the direction Lucas went. He concentrated a huge amount of power into his right hands. His right hand began to give off a green flow, and lots of energy build up. When Ness opened his hand Lucas realized it was his PK Flash concentrated in a different form. Ness unleashed this time in energy ball form.

Lucas raised his hands in order to use his PSI Counter. The moment the attack came into contact with Lucas shield it exploded. However, a couple remains from the attack were flung back at Ness. Ness jumped up avoiding the blast since he didn't have time to concentrate to absorb them. While he was in the air Ness was hit by black burst of energy. Ness crashed to the ground in a crouched position. He fell on one knee holding his right shoulder. The attack had nicked him, but it was enough.

'What is with Lucas all of a sudden?' Ness thought.

Ness knew he needed to end this since it would seem Lucas was ignoring him the whole fight. He sensed out Lucas's PSI signature. He quickly raised his shield as two burst of PSI energy came at him. One white the other black. He was able to stay strong through the attacks. Lucas made a desperate dive as soon as the shield was gone. Ness swiftly spin kicked him to the ground. Lucas was about to get back up again, but fell to the ground without moving. Ness could sense that he has completely exhausted his powers.

"Hey Master he can't go on anymore," Ness called.

"**Okay then. You know more about his powers then I do so take him back to your room. Those of you who have fought may leave anytime you want to. I'm going to review the fights in my office, and you will receive your schedule in one business day. Okay next up Ike and Marth,"**

Ness hoisted Lucas up off the ground the brought him off the stage. Lucario joined them as did Sonic.

"Hey, think you can carry me too?" Sonic asked Lucario.

"You'll live," Lucario responded.

"So, what was that all about? Lucas sure seemed… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Anxious, desperate, crazed, frantic, and many other words," Ness said.

"It was as if he was fighting himself at the same time," Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"During the fight his aura was fluctuating very oddly. One moment he was him, the next he wasn't entirely,"

"Yeah, that black PSI move really hurt. While inside that bubble you're not supposed to actually feel pain. If anything it should be exhaustion," Ness said.

"Ya think this could be something serious?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just keep our eye on him," Lucario said.

They went made it into the dorm area. Sonic nearly collapsed when the y got there though, but he stayed strong. Lucario rolled his eyes. He opened the door then carried Sonic to his bed. Ness opened his door albeit with some difficulty since his shoulder still hurt and Lucas on his back. He softly put Lucas on the bed then collapsed on his own. He took a look at his shoulder. Some of his shirt was ripped and left a nasty bruise. Ness raised his left hand and put it on his shoulder.

"PK Healing," he said. A green light emitted from his hand. The wound on his shoulder began to decrease in pain, but the fact Ness even has it troubles him.

'Those magic spheres where we fight don't let us get actually damage. We may get a bruise worse case scenario. I guess this is worst case scenario. If that attack did this to me in the magic sphere, then outside it could…'

Ness didn't even want to think about it. Now Lucas troubled him. He seemed like a good person kind albeit a little shy, but time can fix that. Ness began to think what type of power Lucas may have, and what exactly does he do with it. Then he remembered his question if he was well known.

("Yeah you could say that," Lucas said.)

"What is Lucas's deal? I gotta know, but then again I shouldn't," Ness said aloud.

_**(In Sonic and Lucario room)**_

"Well that was quite the first day huh?" Sonic said.

"Classes haven't started yet,"

"Yeah I know, but trust me it's gonna be crazy,"

"So, I'm guessing since your top of the class you have to keep a good reputation. So…"

"So, you think I would ditch you to hang out with some other upperclassman. Sorry, but I'm not that shallow. I hang with who I want to hang with, if that's cool with you,"

"I suppose,"

"Suppose what?"

"…"

"Lucario?" Sonic looked up to see Lucario was already off in his own world. "Awe not that mediation again,"

"It's meditation," Lucario corrected. Sonic gave Lucario this look. Sonic let out a yawn. He looked out the window to notice it was already dawn.

"Well night Lucario,"

"Good night,"

Sonic clapped twice and the lights went out. "I love doing that," Sonic commented before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Preparation

_**Super Smash Academy part 3**_

"_**Preparation,"**_

Lucas's eye fluttered open to see the ceiling of his room. He was in his bed, but he felt weak, drained, and his body ached. He could only come to one conclusion. Either he partied a little too hard, or he got the snot kicked out of him. He tried to bring his hand to message his head, but it was as if the nerves in his body brought extreme pain throughout his body. Seeing as he couldn't move, and the pain he was in strongly suggest he not move he decided to go through what he remember.

'I was fighting Ness I at least remember that, but the fight itself is hazy. I know one thing…that black PSI…what was it? I only had this problem once, or twice. I thought I had suppressed this by now,' Lucas sighed.

"Lucas you awake?" came a voice. It sounded like Ness's.

"Yeah…" Lucas said weakly.

"You okay?" Ness said coming over to his bedside. Lucas could only turn his head to him. Ness looked at him curiously. "You okay?" Ness repeated.

Lucas noticed the bandage on Ness's shoulder. "Are you?" Lucas asked concerned.

Ness looked down at his shoulder. "Oh this, its nothing just a scratch, I've had worst,"

"D-Did…I…" Lucas began sadly. He just met him and he's already hurt him. He felt awful.

"Seriously it's nothing, see," Ness began moving his shoulder around to show it, but it was very obviously restricted. "I'm fine, but you don't look fine,"

"Body…aches," Lucas muttered. Ness barley caught what he said.

"Maybe I can help with that," Ness laid his hand on Lucas forehead. Ness felt a small spark when his hand touched it. He pulled back slightly. 'This is some serious discharge that Lucas is giving off,' Ness thought. Ness placed his hand against his forehead again ignoring the discharge. "PK Life up,"

A green light flowed through Ness's hand and then through Lucas's body. There was some resistance from Lucas's discharge, but Ness was able to get through it. The light faded from Lucas and Ness removed his hand.

"Better?" Ness asked.

"Much," Lucas said sitting up, but suddenly a discharge halted him. The discharge is black in color and shocked his entire body. Ness could only watch sadly as the pain flowed through him. "But, at least I have some of my strength back," Lucas said with a weak smile and one eye closed, but still clearly in pain.

"I have one question,"

"Y-Yeah,"

"What was that black PSI from before?"

"I don't have a name for it, but I've experienced it before,"

"Really, but why would you suddenly obtain this power,"

"It's more of a suppressed power,"

"Suppressed power?"

"Yeah, because my usual PSI color is white, not black,"

"Well since this had happened before do you know how to get rid of this discharge," Ness didn't enjoy watching someone in pain, especially when he could do nothing to help.

"I think this is just a misbalance of power inside of me. I guess I can only wait it out, I just shouldn't make any sudden movements," Lucas said moving slowly to a sitting position to face Ness. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well tomorrow the first semester officially starts. We should go and get our schedules today, and we can just chill out I guess,"

"Sounds good when do we get our schedules?"

"An hour ago,"

"WHAT!" A sudden discharge halted Lucas from strangling Ness.

"Now, now Lucas calm down no sudden movements remember," Ness teased.

"Calm down! Ness how could you let this happen,"

"Chill Lucas I got yours too," Ness said taking out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Lucas took it.

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I wanted to see you freak out," Ness said smiling.

Lucas huffed at him then opened up the paper. "Let's see…I have Power Control A/B, Elemental Skills Y, Monster/Beast Management Y, Evasionary Skills Y, Acrobatic Training A/B, Mental Skills Y, Space Exploration Y, and Team Trial Y"

"Not a bad schedule,"

"What do you have?"

Ness used his PSI to bring his schedule from the desk to his hand. He opened it up and read it out loud, "I've got Mental Skills Y, Elemental Skills Y, Quips 101 A/B, Hand-To-Hand Combat Y, I have one free period, Accuracy Training Y, Fitness Y,and Team Trials Y,"

Lucas looked at the paper confused. "What's with this Y and A/B stuff?"

"Y means you'll have that class year long. Those are core classes. A/B classes you don't have everyday and they change at the end of the semester. Next semester you'll be able to choose, but the first years don't have a choice first semester,"

"But, I thought you had six classes last semester,"

"Maybe their changing things up, but I do think that we did get more classes added. Not that students get a say in much that happens here anyway,"

"Sounds crazy, but what does some of these classes mean. Seriously, Monster/Beast Management, what is that?"

"I forgot that class. I remember the teacher was pretty harsh at first, but it didn't take long to warm up to him though,"

Lucas stared at the schedule. "Hey, what about Lucario, and that other guy Sonic?"

"We're just chillen here," came a voice.

Lucas jumped at the new voice. He looked over to the window behind him. Sonic is sitting at the window seat with his arms behind his head and his right leg curled, and Lucario on the floor at the foot of Lucas's bed.

"W-When did you guys get here?" Lucas asked.

"A couple of hours ago actually. Lucky we did Ness was tempted to try out his new markers," Sonic gestured to open capped markers on the floor. Lucas glared at Ness. Ness chuckled nervously as he kicked the markers under the bed. "Anyway, glad that you would think of us, so how ya feeling?"

"Better-ish," Lucas answered.

"Your Aura seems off balanced,"

"My what?" Lucas asked.

"That power Lucario has. I asked to. He said its some kind of life energy," Sonic said.

"It's what gives me power. My aura is strong enough that I can use it for battle, but all living creatures have this Aura in them. Some do have powerful Aura, but are not equipped to use it, like you guys for example," Lucario clarified.

"Awe thanks pal," Ness said.

"So, since we all got our schedules for the semester what's next?" Sonic asked.

"I was gonna ask you that Sonic," Ness said.

"Why must we do anything at all?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Lucario," Lucas said. The discharge that was plaguing him was beginning to become less noticeable.

"Come on guys where's your sense of adventure?" Ness asked.

"Ask us tomorrow," They both said.

"You guys don't get out often do you?" Sonic asked.

"It's enough," they both said.

"Well, agree with each other as much as you like doesn't change the fact we're going out. This will be our last day of freedom before were faced with dangerous missions, teachers, judgment, and for some of us social rejection,"

"He means you guys," Ness said.

Sonic quickly covered Ness's mouth, so he wouldn't fuel the fire that was growing. Ness resisted, but Sonic kept him quiet. "What Ness means to say is although your friends with two of the cool kids on compass that doesn't guarantee a good time here. That actually gives you the opposite,"

"Why care about the other students?" Lucas asked.

"When you're the best here everyone wants to be recognized by you. I tell ya its crazy sometimes," Sonic said.

"Well that's too bad, but why must we be included in your plans? You two seem very well aquatinted," Lucario said.

"Yeah, but your our roommates. It would sure be awkward if we weren't all friends," Sonic said.

"But, I don't really feel like going out. My powers are still a little unpredictable for the moment," Lucas said.

"Well don't use your powers then come on Lucas lets have a little fun. There's a city just up the road from here," Sonic said.

Lucas and Lucario looked at each other then back to the pleading faces of Ness and Sonic. They both sigh.

"Fine," they both grumbled.

"Alright then lets go you guys!" Ness exclaimed punching his fist into the air.

Ness pulled a reluctant Lucas by the arm, while Sonic had to push Lucario from behind. They exited their room then went down the hall.

"First I wanna grab a bite before we head to the city. Better to eat the free food here then pay for it there," Sonic said.

"Yeah that would be a good idea, what about you guys?" Ness said.

"Sure I'm pretty hungry," Lucas said.

"Something to eat would be good," Lucario said.

"Alright follow us to the café," Ness said.

Ness and Sonic lead Lucas and Lucario down many hallways. They came outside onto a grassy area. It had a sun roof on the top that gave the feeling of being outside without actually being outside. The café was just on the other side of the lawn. There was a food stand of some kind with all kinds of different choices. They had three in all each different with food items to each person's preference. They saw someone ordering something to eat there as well. A beautiful girl with stunning tone, and it was easy to tell she took good care of herself.

"Hey what's up Samus," Sonic greeted.

She turned from the person working the bar. "Oh hello Sonic, Ness," She noticed Lucas and Lucario. Lucas's gaze went to the ground as he blushed madly at her. "Who are your unwilling friends this time?"

"Why must most of our friends by unwilling huh? Just because you are," Ness asked.

"Well there must be some kind of agreement from both parties to make something like that official,"

"So, you're saying you're an unwilling party in our friendly relationship?" Sonic asked.

"It's taken you two far to long to finally come to that realization," Samus said rubbing her head. "So who are the new guys?"

"This here is Lucario Sonic's roommate," Ness wrapped his arm around Lucas's neck. Lucas glanced up at him, but still turned to the ground. "This is my roommate Lucas. Guys this is Samus Aran famous bounty hunter. Go on you guys say hi,"

"Nice to meet you," Lucario said nodded.

"Uh h-hi," Lucas mumbled.

"Here's your nachos Sammy, oh hi you guys!" said a young woman with a smile. She looked to be at least 30 or so. She has dirty blonde hair, a well toned stomach, tan skin, with sparkling blue eyes. She was pretty as well. She has on the usual lunch lady uniform with the apron and everything.

"Hey Pam," Sonic and Ness said at the same time almost drooling.

Lucario found it interesting they didn't do that over Samus. Lucas acted like the ground was just so interesting that he didn't look at any of the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Samus are you a returning student?"

"Why yes I am. I actually already have spot for being a Smash Brother,"

"Girls can be Smash Brothers too?"

"Why would you think they couldn't," Samus said almost glaring at him.

Sonic and Ness stopped gawking at Pam to notice Lucario about to get burned by this overwhelming fire that is Samus.

"W-Well the name itself threw me off I suppose," Lucario quickly tried to regain his good favor. Samus clearly had nothing else to say to him as she turned to Lucas.

Lucas still didn't wanna look at her. "Hey little guy I don't bite," Samus said.

"Unless you say the wrong thing," Ness muttered. Samus quickly slapped him upside his head. "Ow!"

"Ignore him he's just immature. Come on something wrong? I heard you pulled off some impressive moves at the class registration yesterday,"

"T-thanks…I-I uh," Lucas muttered.

"Something wrong?"

"Samus your hot and the kids shy do you really think it would be easy to talk to you, specially when those anger management classes haven't quite kicked in yet," Sonic muttered that last part.

"Oh, well maybe I should put a paper bag over my head then," Samus said sarcastically.

"No, that's not it its just I haven't seen anyone as pretty as you," Lucas quickly said. He didn't want to make her feel bad about her appearance. Some are blessed with beauty and should enjoy it.

"Well thank you," she said patting him on the head. "Its nice to hear a compliment,"

"I just called you hot, and I don't even get an ego stroke!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well the last thing we need is someone to stroke your ego. Subtle compliments aren't so bad either," Samus said. She turned and took her nachos. "Thanks Pam,"

"Those are gonna go straight to the hips," Ness muttered. Samus hit him again. "Ow!"

"So, what can I get you boys?" Pam asked turning to them.

"Four dogeys with the works Pam,"

"Alright be ready in a sec," she responded then hurried off.

"Your making us eat dogs!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You've never had a hotdog before?" Sonic asked.

"Never! Why would I want to eat a dog!"

"Lucas you do know hot dogs aren't actually dogs,"

"Then what are they,"

"That is a lesson for another day, but for now Ness could you run to the garage real quick and prep our ride?" Sonic asked handing keys over to Ness.

"Sure I'll be back in a sec," Ness took the keys and left.

"You have a car!" Lucas and Lucario exclaimed.

"When you got it, you got it. I use that car for space missions. It could fit all of us in there. Ness still needs a little more practice with it some I'm letting him drive,"

"Ness…can drive, and you go out into space!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, plenty of times. You don't think we stick to mission only on the ground do you. We have to learn to interact we all kinds of people, and creatures,"

"There's much more to this school then I assumed," Lucario said.

"Well it shows that you really can't judge a book by its cover,"

Lucario nodded. Lucas stared up into the sky dreaming of the day he would journey into space. The idea felt more reminiscent then feeling of something brand new. Strange as it may be he always had a longing to go high into the sky into space. He's never been there at least he thinks he hasn't.

"Here's your chili dogs guys," Pam said with a warm smile as she held out small trays with the chili dogs in them.

"I came back just in time perfect," Ness said. "Good thing I thought I might get hold up. I ran into him again,"

"I'm sorry," Sonic said.

"Who?" Lucario asked.

"A guy name Hoagie. He's super smart, but he's a super jerk. I can't stand him," Ness said angrily biting into his chili dog. "Just goes to show you guys you'll always run into people you absolutely don't like,"

"Hear, hear," Sonic said holding up his chili dog.

Lucas and Lucario glanced at each other then tried their chili dogs. They seemed to enjoy them quite a lot.

"Ya know I have an idea," Sonic said. Everyone turned to him. "I can tell we're gonna be great friends despite all of our differences. How about at the end of the everyday we get together like this and enjoy a couple of chili dogs?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea Sonic, but maybe the anti fun duo over there might disagree," Ness said.

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea," Lucario said. Everyone turned to him shocked. "Reluctantly I'd have to agree with Sonic. This could be a nice place to relax after a long day. Enjoy each others company, and the Aura here is so perfect,"

Finally, the group turned to Lucas. Lucas glanced at them all. "Well I guess I'm in too,"

"Cool, alright lets go have some fun okay guys?" Sonic said.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

They school sat in scenic nowhere. The school could be considered an oasis. A perfect oasis, for all types of heroes. The school couldn't divulge it's location to the world with so many enemies around, so they simple lived out of the way. Suddenly, a flying object shot out of the school flying high in the air. It performed a loop de loop then shot down to the ground. It was a blue car of sorts. Hedgehog spikes on the back, hover capabilities as well as flight capabilities, bigger then a van, but about the size of a truck. Ness sat in the drivers seat with a wicked smile. Lucario and Lucas sat in the back holding onto the cushioning for dear life. Sonic was running beside the car.

"No, way would I be in the car at the same time Ness is driving. I value my life," Sonic muttered to himself.

They shot down the road at breakneck speed. Ness rolled down the windows of the car. "Hey Sonic wanna race!"

"Ness that car may have been built for speed, but there hasn't been a machine yet that can match my speed. Trust me Captain Falcon has tried, but failed!"

"Then lets see you put all that talk into action then,"

Ness slammed on the gas petal making the car speed up. Sonic laughed then instantly went charging after it. Sonic caught the car again running along side it. He still had on his smile. They city was fast approaching. Sonic gave a small salute then shot ahead. Ness gritted his teeth then poured more power into the after burner. It started gaining on Sonic, but barley enough to pass him. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound in Sonic's car. This startled Ness, but he quickly recovered. He honked the horn to get Sonic's attention. Sonic turned to see the flashing red in his car. Sonic then performed a back flip right into the car's passenger seat. Ness instantly took the car into the sky.

"W-What's going on!" Lucas yelled not used to being thrown around in such a vehicle.

"I don't know. Sonic your car just went haywire," Ness said.

"No, it detected something," Sonic said. Sonic pressed a button on the dashboard and suddenly a screen appeared in the center of the drivers wheel. It showed it had a fix on something.

"What's happening?" Lucario asked.

"Yeah Sonic what's going on?" Ness asked equally confused.

"Finally, it detected one," Sonic immediately switched seats with Ness to get behind the drivers wheel.

"Sonic what's happening?" Ness asked.

Sonic didn't respond with words but he flew closer to the city. The others gasped in shock. A whole armies worth of robots were marching down the street. They were giant in size looked to pack a mean punch. They thick armor on the legs fore arms, shoulders, chest, and the face. The face was only just a lens. The hands were clamps, and wheels were underneath the feet. There was also a flying pirate ship from the looks of it. It had a strange symbol of the bow. The pirate ship was giving the robots some heavy fire, but they weren't flinching in the slightest. There armor was clearly much to thick.

"That's what," Sonic finally said.

"Who are those guys?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know about the group in the streets, but the ship there is the ship of the notorious Captain Whiskers. A robot pirate the raids planets of treasure, then melts it down for his own gain. Those robots down there I've never seen before," Sonic explained.

"Why are they here?" Ness asked turning to Sonic.

"Listen I don't really have time for a Q&A right now. I want you guys to stay here in the car, and stay in the air," Sonic said.

"Whoa your not saying your gonna handle those guys yourself are you?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I just need to obtain the target. I don't want any of you down there got me," Sonic said looking at all of them.

"But what if…" Ness started.

"Stay here. I'll call when I need pick up, but until then stay here," Sonic said.

Lucario and Lucas were shocked at how serious Sonic was handling the situation. Ness reluctantly nodded. Sonic hits a few buttons on the steering wheel then jumps out. Sonic performed a chain of somersaults until he slammed on the ground. He was ahead of the robots in the streets, but Captain Whiskers had a head start and were heading toward the target.

"I'd better hurry,"

In a quick burst of speed Sonic began dashing toward the target. However, the moment Sonic set foot on the ground the robots came alive, and the pirates were ready to go on the offensive.

"Stay in the car I can't believe him!" Ness exclaimed.

"I hope he'll be okay," Lucas asked. Just looking at all those robots terrified him. He think he sees Sonic moving toward a construction site. "What is Sonic after anyway?"

"No idea, but I hear that Sonic's been given a special assignment that only he can complete. He hasn't told me yet though,"

Suddenly they all hear a boom and then an explosion followed. They all looked to see the giant flying pirate ship opening fire on Sonic, and if that wasn't bad enough the robots on the ground finally came to life and began dashing down the street hot on Sonic heels.

"Oh man Sonic needs help!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We can't do anything from here he locked the controls. Only way were moving is if Sonic remotely unlocks it," Ness sighed.

"I guess we can only have faith that Sonic knows what he's doing,"

Sonic weaved around and quickly dodged all the heavy fire the pirate ship was giving him. He looked back to see the robots on his tail. Sonic began picking up the pace. The armor on the robots were impervious to them, and although non could hit Sonic, it was difficult to focus on going faster when he had to dodge. Sonic cracked a smile then shot forward in a burst of speed. He was speeding toward a construction site. The area was covered in dirt, and machinery. The fire from the pirates was starting to get heavier by the second. Sonic finally fed up with it took a sharp right turn then began running up a building.

Sonic then shot forward toward the ship. The ship still shot at Sonic but Sonic was able to shift his weight to avoid them. Sonic used to as stepping stones then kicked one back at the ship. The side of the ship exploded, but it wasn't giving up. A whole group of robot pirates manned the side of the ship. They all began firing laser rifles at Sonic. Sonic touched down on the ground then began running on the rooftops. Sonic looked to see the robots on the ground already were in the construction site.

"Alright time to end this," Sonic said.

Sonic kept jumping from building to building dodging lasers, and cannons until he made it to a building under the ship. He took a mighty leap into the air, and then grabbed the railing. He tossed himself over while he stepped on the head of one of the robot pirates.

"ARRG mates permission to kick your poopdecks," Sonic said.

All the pirates pointed their lasers at Sonic. Sonic smiled then in a flash before they could stop themselves Sonic was gone, but there was a hole where he was. Sonic used his sonic spin to take out the members of the crew. Sonic skid to a halt then used his sonic spin to pile right into the floor to the deck below. The pirates there were taken by surprise. Sonic kicked a cannons barrel hard enough to spin around until it knocked one the pirates to the floor or off the boat. One of the pirates put a cannon to Sonic's face. Sonic performed a back flip knocking the barrel right back him. The blast blew a huge hole in the side of the ship.

"Too bad Captain Whiskers isn't here. He would of loved this," Sonic said.

Sonic looked below to see the robots may have found what they were looking for. Sonic glanced around until he the cannon caught his eye. He smiled. He took out the cannonball then lit the fuse. He positioned the cannon then curled up until he squeezed into the barrel. The cannon fired unleashing Sonic into a quadruple spin. A robot just picked something up from the dirt, but it was short lived. Sonic smashed right through its face and snatched the item out its hand. The other robots attacked on site. Sonic rolled out of the way of a punch from one, and then used his spin attack to bounce off the robots chest. He landed on the elbow of a crane.

"Alright time for pick up," Sonic said as he pulled up his glove then pressed a button.

Sonic's ship suddenly came to life. It shot off to Sonic's location.

Sonic flipped off the crane as it collapsed to the ground. One robot came charging at him, but Sonic slid in between its legs. One robot was able to slam its fist on Sonic presumably crushing him. However, Sonic used his sonic spin burst out from the ground through the robot and into the air. Sonic lost his momentum then kicked off the top of the incomplete building to be scooped up by his car.

"Thanks for the fun guys!" Sonic called back. Sonic took a breath of relief as he relaxed in his seat. "Whew what a rush, and to think the semester hasn't even started yet,"

"Sonic what was that huh? You could of gotten hurt, or worse. You didn't have back up or anything! Plus you left us like sitting ducks!" Ness exclaimed. Sonic simply pat him on the head. He was confused by this gesture. "Okay what was this all about?"

"This here," Sonic said showing what was in his hand. It looked like a green emerald.

"THAT!" Ness yelled. "You almost get killed for that!"

"Chill out Ness I don't even have a scratch on me,"

"But still for that. You ever heard of a jewelry store?"

"That does seem a bit extreme for just that one measly emerald," Lucas admitted.

"Even Lucario is speechless look at him," Ness gestured. Lucario's mouth was half opened.

"Incredible…" Lucario muttered.

"Why thank you Lucario," Sonic said.

"Not you but the emerald. Guys that isn't any emerald Sonic just got. Can't you feel that power?" he asked.

"Power?" Ness asked.

"Now that you mention it…emeralds don't usually glow,"

"This is my special mission. To collect all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and it seems they've become active again," Sonic said as he steered his car back to the school.

The sun was beginning to set, and they just merely got a taste of what's to come. The semester begins tomorrow. Sonic's car the Blue Star flew fast back to school, with the legendary Chaos Emerald in tow. Many questions were raised and attention has been grabbed.


End file.
